


Black & Blue

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rivalry, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ils ont été coéquipiers, ils ont été amis, ils ont été amis.Ils se sont quittés, leurs chemins se sont séparés. Et Daniel l'a ignoré, a semblé être occupé avec son nouveau coéquipier.Puis un jour, l'australien revient lui proposer un pari.Et il sait qu'il fait une erreur en l'acceptant.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black & Blue

Le soleil est brillant. Max ignore toujours la tourmente de ses sentiments, ce n'est jamais quelque chose dont il doit se soucier quand il entre sur la piste. Il détend ses muscles. Une nouvelle course, une nouvelle performance. Il commence en P4, il aurait voulu faire mieux, ne s'en plaint pas.

Alex et lui échangent quelques formalités comme bien souvent avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans le GP. Il l'aime bien, c'est un bon ami. Même s'il regrettera ce qu'il a eu avec Daniel, c'est sûr. Ce dernier qui l'évite depuis plusieurs semaines et dénature leur relation en temps que coéquipiers dans des interviews.

Cela le fait grimacer et doucement rire. Peut-être que c'est mieux que d'en pleurer. Il suppose. Ce qu'il ne s'attend pas c'est voir l'australien appuyé contre sa voiture, l'attendant.

— Max.

— Surprenant de te voir ici, j'en venais à me demander si tu étais encore pilote comme on ne se croisait plus du tout.

Son ironie est l'une de ses seules armes. Il contourne le plus âgé pour récupérer son casque mais ce dernier lui attrape le bras.

— Et pourquoi ne pas faire un pari ? Si je finis dans les cinq premiers, alors tu viendras dans ma villa.

Parce que, évidement, il est trop au courant de ce que la vie du pilote Renault, il déglutit.

— La dernière que tu viens d'acheter ?

— Oui.

Statistiquement c'est possible après tout. Il ne sait pas si son ami va en être capable. Par impulsion, il finit par accepter.

Quelques temps plus tard, il n'est pas rassuré alors qu'il pénètre la grande propriété, se demandant ce qui va advenir de lui au cours des prochains jours.

Finir deuxième.  
Et ce fourbe a fini cinquième.

Ils ont été amants durant la deuxième année où ils ont été coéquipiers. Ça a duré jusqu'à la fin. Il n'a jamais voulu vraiment s'avouer à lui-même à quel point il voulait plus que du sexe de la part de Daniel. Ça aurait été de faire du mal quand le plus grand a précisé n'être là que pour ça.

Ces relations charnelles n'ont jamais affecté leur amitié, leur complicité. Alors il a toujours laissé couler. Même si les quelques gestes de tendresse du plus âgé lui ont toujours donné de l'espoir.

Enfin ... maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus coéquipiers, leurs séances ont naturellement cessé. Il soupçonne l'australien de faire ses affaires avec Nico maintenant. Et cela le blesse plus qu'il ne voudrait.

Sur le seuil de la porte. Il traîne sa valise derrière lui. Dan lui offre un accueil chaleureux et extravagant.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les jambes écartées. Il ne dirait pas que coucher avec l'autre pilote ne lui a pas manqué. Incontestablement, il n'a jamais été aussi comblé qu'avec lui. Mais faire ça c'est se faire du mal. Faire ça, c'est espérer plus que raisonnable.

— Tu m'as manqué Maxy. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué aussi ?

— Oui ... ahaa.

Ses soupirs passent facilement ses lèvres. Le moment est un peu trop doux. Il se serait attendu à plus de dureté pour leurs retrouvailles.   
Quand ils ont fini, il va prendre une douche dans une chambre qui lui est indiquée où il pose également ses affaires.

— D'autres pilotes sont également dans les parages, lui indique son ancien coéquipier quand il revient dans le salon.

— Dans les parages ? À LA ?

— Ouais.

Coïncidence ? Est-ce que ... Nico est parmi eux ? Max se mord la lèvre. Daniel, ne remarquant rien de son malaise, passe un bras autour de sa taille, souriant.

— La pause est plus longue, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici. On pourrait passer un peu de temps avec eux, qu'en penses-tu ?

— À toi de choisir.

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne comprend même pas ce soudain élan, cette soudaine volonté d'être à ses côtés quand ces derniers temps, son passe-temps favori a été de l'ignorer.

— Qui est autour ?

— Lando, Carlos, Nico, Charles et Lewis.

— Vraiment ?

Le prénom du coéquipier a été glissé si facilement dans la liste. Un frisson le parcoure, son mauvais pressentiment revient plus fort encore. Il sait qu'il se fait duper. Il s'en doute.

— Quand est-ce qu'on va les voir ?

— Dès ce soir ?

— Parfait.

Il en profitera pour vérifier ses pensées. Auquel cas, il se demande pourquoi son hôte l'a fait venir ici et maintenant, pourquoi il est "revenu" de cette manière vers lui. Il échange quelques mots par message à Lando.

— Tu es venu en voiture ici ?

— Tu voulais que j'arrive comment ? En hélicoptère ?

— Non, non. C'est juste ... j'ai un arrêt à faire avant d'y aller. On peut se retrouver là-bas ?

Il pince les lèvres, acquiesce. Pour le remercier, Daniel l'embrasse dans le cou avec douceur. Un soupir triste lui échappe quand le plus âgé quitte la villa. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Il ne veut pas se rappeler de la douleur. D'à quel point ça fait mal d'être le seul à ressentir ça. De l'amour. Son téléphone lui échappe presque des mains quand l'écran s'allume, signalant un appel FaceTime.

— Salut, Maxy ! Ouh t'as vraiment une tête terrible.

— Lando ... on se voit dans moins de deux heures. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

— Nan. Pas d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Tu es prêt à faire le beau ce soir ?

Il cligne des yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Si c'est comme tu le pressens alors autant essayer de séduire Daniel au possible non ? On peut bien s'habiller pour une fois.

— Mais t'as ton espagnol non ?

— Pft.

Parfois il regrette d'avoir tenu le britannique au courant de tout. Il lève les yeux au ciel, se déplaçant presque malgré lui vers sa chambre où trône ses affaires.

— Je sens la jalousie à dix kilomètres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

— ...

— Si tu ne m'en parles pas maintenant, tu le feras ce soir !

Le plus jeune acquiesce alors et ils continuent pendant une heure, choisissant leur tenue.  
Il opte pour une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et aux premiers boutons ouverts avec un jean slim noir serré. Un trench bleu foncé long.

Il retrouve le pilote Mclaren juste à l'entrée du restaurant. Ce dernier a opté pour un pantalon en tissu foncé et une chemise claire. Ils échangent un regard.

— Carlos ?

— À l'intérieur.

— Tu lui en veux beaucoup à ce que je vois.

Lando rit doucement. Il lui présente son bras et c'est au bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils pénètrent la salle. Ils échangent des plaisanteries pour se détendre un peu, sachant bien que le reste de la soirée est à craindre. Ils prennent place à côté. Ils sont les derniers arrivés. Et si Daniel, assis à côté de son coéquipier, lui offre un regard étonné qui s'attarde sur sa silhouette, il l'ignore.

Charles finit par se glisser dans la conversation avec eux. Ce peut être surprenant mais il trouve en lui un interlocuteur agréable. La conversation est un peu rompue avec les plus âgés, Lewis semble servir d'entre-deux, ce qui lui déplaît apparemment.

— On décalera en boîte ?

— Tu veux t'amuser, Charles ?

— J'ai l'envie d'attirer l'attention.

— Peut-être qu'aller en boîte n'est pas obligatoire ?

Il lance un regard appuyé sur son hôte qui comprend immédiatement le sous-entendu et en semble surpris.

— On peut aller chez moi, c'est vrai.

Carlos s'enthousiasme à propos de quelque chose comme quoi il voulait visiter, Nico acquiesce simplement et Lewis se lève, indiquant qu'il doit aller passer un coup de fil rapide.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils décident d'aller le rejoindre dehors et le trouvent toujours au téléphone, ce qui les fait un peu ricaner.

— Je sais, Seb, je- ... oh. Vous êtes là ?

— Tout va bien ?

Le britannique hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

— Je t'aime aussi. Oui, bonne nuit.

En raccrochant, le sextuple champion fait face à des regards curieux, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, et s'éclairci la gorge.

— Alors, on y va ?

Il récupère sa voiture, enclenche son téléphone comme GPS, motivé par l'envie de ne surtout pas se perdre. Lando se glisse sur le siège passager.

— Et comment es-tu venu ?

— Avec Carlos.

— Landoooo.

Le plus jeune s'obstine à regarder droit devant lui. Il soupire, ses mains posées sur le volant, tapotant nerveusement.

— Tu sais qu'on ne bougera pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit.

— Bon d'accord.

Le britannique prend une profonde respiration, comme si c'était même dur pour lui de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé.

— Tu sais quand je te disais qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter cette fille à Madrid, ce qui avait été largement validé par son directeur d'image qui était de toute façon contre sa relation avec tout garçon, y compris ... moi. Eh bien il était avec elle les deux jours où il était supposé être avec sa famille.

— Ouch.

Les mots lui manquent. Les yeux de son ami se sont embrumés et il vient lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas ... j'ai l'impression que tout vole en éclat. Et si j'étais trop jeune finalement ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu dois juste lui parler, tout mettre au clair. Il t'aime, c'est sûr. Mais tu ne dois pas rester incertain comme ça.

Lando acquiesce et respire un grand coup, comme pour se faire violence de ne pas verser de larmes. Max prend la route, il a peu envie d'expliquer à leurs camarades pourquoi ils sont en retard, cela ne les regarde pas vraiment.

L'ambiance est tamisée. Une musique règne en fond et l'alcool est sorti. La seule chose qui l'obnubile c'est que ni Daniel ni Nico ne soient dans le salon avec tous les autres. Quand il pose des questions dessus, on lui répond :

— Ils se sont isolés. Une conversation importante apparemment. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il sait qu'il va se faire du mal, va quand même jusqu'à la chambre et s'arrête dès qu'il l'entend.

Des gémissements, des respirations saccadés, des bruissements plutôt significatifs, et il a envie de vomir.

L'australien a couché avec lui dans l'après-midi et le voilà déjà avec son coéquipier au soir. Avec qui trompe-t-il l'autre ? Un sourire ironique se dresse sur son visage, cœur blessé. Il ne peut pas pleurer pour ce genre de choses.

En venir à aimer ici, c'était venir à livrer son amour sans défense, sans barrières, prêt à se faire déchirer. Que les sentiments soient damnés à cet endroit même. Parce qu'il aime Dan mais que ce ne sera jamais pareil pour ce dernier.

Il est content de ne pas avoir déballé plus de sa valise que la tenue qu'il porte actuellement. Charles accueille son retour dans la pièce avec un regard pensif.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il remarque seulement à ce moment que ses mains tremblent, sa respiration est inégale. Le monégasque l'attrape par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Hé, hé. Regarde-moi. Maintenant, il faut que tu essayes de respirer, d'accord. Tu sens ma respiration ? Inspire et ... expire. Doucement. Voilà, tu y arrives très bien.

Petit à petit, il se calme. Son cerveau joue des scénarios qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. L'autre pilote l'aide à se relever et l'emmène un peu plus loin, à l'écart.

— Je suppose que Nico et Dan n'étaient pas en train de converser ?

Il secoue la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de mentir. Le plus jeune se pince l'arrête du nez.

— Je m'en doutais. Leurs comportements et ce n'était pas la première visite de Hulk ici.

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ça y est. La désillusion qui le rattrape. Cliché que de dire que son cœur saigne mais il n'y a pas que ça. Son âme est meurtrie. Il pensait au moins que son ancien coéquipier avait un tant soit peu de respect pour lui.

— Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul un instant ?

Max laisse échapper un long soupir. L'envie d'évacuer le chagrin qui pèse si lourd dans sa poitrine. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il finit toujours par être déçu.

— Non, je ne pense pas.

Il cligne des yeux, hausse un sourcils mais Charles ne se dégonfle pas et reste planté face à lui, plus que décidé.

— J'ai le sentiment que tu vas finir par faire des conneries si on te laisse seul.

Il hausse les épaules, il ne sait pas vraiment. Combien de temps faut-il pour faire le deuil d'une relation ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Daniel, concrètement ?

— Je crois que c'est évident non ? Sinon je ne serais pas autant blessé.

— De l'amour donc.

Il laisse le silence tomber. Un échantillon de l'ambiance interne, de la musique, filtre légèrement jusqu'à eux.

— Est-ce que tu m'aiderais Max ?

— À quoi ?

— Il y a une personne que je dois rendre jalouse à tout prix.

— Donc quoi ? On prétend sortir ensemble ?

Un éclat de doute passe dans les yeux du pilote Ferrari, soudainement il paraît plus jeune qu'il ne l'est, plus incertain.

— Pas forcément je crois. Entretenir une relation ?

— Comme le font Daniel et Nico ?

— Oui. Tu peux ... tu peux refuser si tu veux. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu beaucoup mais on a cette rivalité et pourtant on peut réussir à bien s'entendre et j'ai pensé que-

— J'accepte.

Dernière tentative désespérée d'attirer une attention qui ne lui est clairement pas destinée ? Peut-être. Il pense qu'ils sont tout aussi égoïstes l'un que l'autre.

— Tu veux venir avec moi à Monaco ?

— Tu m'invites déjà chez toi ? Si romantique.

Sa plaisanterie semble embarrasser son congénère puisque ses joues s'enflamment. Ils se dirigent vers le salon. Il s'arrête juste avant d'entrer.

— Je ne te forcerais pas à me dire qui c'est. Mais sache que je finirais par attendre une réponse.

Lando accueille leur retour dans le salon avec un sourire et l'entraîne par leurs épaules mais a du mal à se tenir droit. Il jette un regard dubitatif à Lewis.

— J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de boire autant.

— Où est Carlos ?

— Au téléphone, ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

— M'enfin s'il ne tarde pas à revenir comme tu l'as si bien fait, on en a encore pour une heure !

Le plus âgé passe une main dans ses cheveux, semblant encore une fois dans l'embarras. Cela les fait doucement rire. Quand l'autre pilote Mclaren revient finalement au salon et qu'il tente de récupéré son coéquipier, ce dernier se met à pleurer.

— Hé, hé, mi amor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Est-ce que tu vas finir par me laisser ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Je sais que je suis trop jeune, q-que je ne connais pas bien les choses comme l'amour m-mais je te jure que je peux ... je peux m'améliorer. Ne me laisse paaaaas.

— Je ne veux pas te laisser, chico, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé comme ça ?

— C-Cette fille ...

Carlos semble soudainement comprendre de quoi parle le plus jeune et soupire, prenant ce dernier dans ses bras.

— J'en ai fini avec cette histoire. C'est pour ça que j'étais au téléphone. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, Lando. Je t'aime.

Le britannique s'effondre dans ses bras et l'espagnol l'embrasse doucement à plusieurs reprises. Encore et encore.

— Je pense qu'on va vous laisser.

— Oui, faites attention sur le chemin du retour.

La villa se vide quand Lewis se lève également. Avec un petit sourire, il se permet l'audace de demander :

— Seb va bien ?

Le plus âgé ne répond pas et s'éclipse.   
Charles lui lance un regard à la fois consterné et amusé.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es si insensible. Et va préparer ta valise, on part ce soir.

— Ce soir ?

— Tu as envie de rester un jour de plus ici ?

Max hésite. Il ferme les yeux, revoit Daniel avec Nico et sait que la meilleure décision à prendre est de s'en aller.

— Tu as raison.

— Alors va saisir ta valise.

Le peu d'affaires déballées retournent directement dans son sac. Il ne s'attendait pas à repartir aussi vite, peut-être passer plus de temps ici malgré tout. Il atteint déjà ses limites en vérité.  
Sur le pas de la porte, le monégasque l'attend en consultant son téléphone.

— Maxy ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Daniel surgit dans le salon, ses boucles habituelles défaites, mouillées, il vient de prendre une douche apparemment.

— Charles m'a invité chez lui.

— Chez lui à Monaco ? Je croyais qu'on avait quelque chose de prévu ?

— Laisse-moi être clair, Dan.

Il prend une grande respiration. Il a besoin d'être sincère, il étouffe.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as invité ici et, honnêtement, je pense que tu ne le sais pas non plus. Si tu es à la recherche de ce qu'on avait avant, tu n'en as clairement plus besoin vu le genre de relations que tu entretiens avec Nico.

— Mais je-

— Tu as toujours été plus mature que moi, plus censé. Alors reste de cette façon. Comprends que je t'aime et que tu me brises le cœur. Et si tu veux qu'on reste au moins amis, arrête-toi là.

Il saisit la poignée de sa valise, le pilote Ferrari a relevé le regard et a posé une main sur l'épaule. Le dernier regard qu'il a sur l'australien, c'est celui d'un homme pris au dépourvu, en pleine réflexion, le regard perdu, le sourire vacillant.

— Au revoir, Daniel.

Cinq jours passent.

Aucune nouvelle. Soulagement et chagrin l'envahissent. C'est enfin la fin. Max doit se tourner vers autre chose. Charles est assez prévenant avec lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se brise entre ses mains.

Quelques photos, des traces laissées, légères, discrètes. Oublier les photos de Daniel avec Nico, oublier les crises, oublier les mots de son père.

Au bout de trois jours, le monégasque s'éclipse pour répondre à un coup de fil, conversation assez virulente des éclats qu'il perçoit.

Mais tout est tel qu'il finit par vouloir rentrer chez lui. Dans son appartement, pas si loin de chez le plus jeune finalement.

— Je ne peux plus te retenir, pas vrai ? Tu sais qu'on pourrait jouer ce jeu plus longtemps, déclare doucement l'autre pilote sur le pas de sa porte.

— Cette histoire ne te rend pas heureux non plus. Parle à Pierre, honnêtement, Charles.

Et son hôte d'un peu moins d'une semaine a un sourire triste. Une dernière accolade, un dernier regard et il fait son chemin.

La saison reprend bientôt.

Il n'aura même pas à croiser l'australien s'il ne le veut pas. Il pourra l'ignorer. Il pourra le garder aussi loin de lui que possible. Ils ne sont plus coéquipiers. Ils ne se connaissent plus. D'une certaine manière.

Et il se mord la lèvre pour étouffer ses propres sanglots.

Une baie-vitrée qui lui offre une belle vue sur la ville. La température se rafraîchit, il frissonne d'être dehors seulement en t-shirt. Ses yeux bleus passent en revue le trafic qui s'étend sous lui.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il n'a jamais eu envie d'en finir. Il dirait qu'il a eu des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde. Et si pour certains, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir voulu mourir, il répondrait qu'il est pourtant sûr qu'ils ont déjà tous voulu être soulagés de leur douleur.

Un moment pour lui, un moment pour personne. Là où il est loin des pistes, loin de tout, où il peut être lui-même, où il peut être faible. Il a toujours tellement peur de retomber.

Il passe presque à côté du fait que l'on frappe à sa porte.

Un frisson lui traverse le corps, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux en bataille, il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler un sweat. Il entrouvre le battant, se fige un instant quand il voit Daniel derrière, le referme aussitôt.

— Max, Max ! S'il te plaît !

Il se laisse glisser contre l'ouverture, jambes contre sa poitrine, il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

— Va-t-en.

— Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Max. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas l'écouter. De l'autre côté, il entend le plus âgé s'appuyer à son tour contre la porte.

— J'ai quitté Nico. Définitivement. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis désolé. Mes mots répareront rien mais je devais venir. Je devais te voir, te retrouver. S'il te plaît.

— Arrête de me supplier.

Il prend une grande respiration. Gouttes d'eau qui commencent à perler de ses yeux.

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

— Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et je devais venir te parler de-

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

— Je t'aime.

Il murmure un faible non. Parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Son regard se perd sur le sol. Il entend son cœur battre, il sent l'espoir affluer. Il ne peut pas.

— C'est facile de dire des mensonges.

— Ce n'en est pas un. Je réponds juste à ta déclaration.

Max se relève rapidement, tape dans le mur à côté de lui dans un excès de colère. Ses émotions passent, filtrent. Le peu d'énergie qu'il a se dissipe vite.

— Tu as couché avec Nico le soir même alors que tu m'avais baisé dans l'après-midi ! Comment tu veux que je me sente ? Tu ne me respectes même pas. Tu m'as trompé avec lui ou tu l'as trompé avec moi.

Il regarde ses mains. Elles tremblent. Tout son corps tremble. Des pensées intrusives. Partout.

— Et si j'étais dans le faux depuis le début, et si il avait raison depuis le début, et si je n'avais pas-

— Ouvre-moi.

— Tu m'as trompé !

Sa voix se brise sur ses mots.

— On n'était même pas dans une relation. Ouvre cette foutue porte, Max.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu réfléchis trop et que tu ne peux pas être laissé seul sinon tu vas te remettre en question, toi et tes principes. Toi et tout ce que tu es. Tu vas commencer à croire ce que ton père t'a dit et ce n'est pas bon. Laisse-moi entrer.

Sa main se pose sur la porte, regard fuyant qui s'est tourné vers la baie-vitrée, vers la terrasse, vers la population qui continue de vivre.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ouvre.

Il cède. C'est terrible. Le battant s'ouvre enfin et Daniel lui apparaît, un air soulagé sur le visage. Il n'a le temps de rien dire que le pilote Renault le serre dans les bras. Un sanglot fatigué s'échappe de ses lèvres.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu as besoin de moi. Et si ce n'est pas en tant que petit-ami, alors je serais au moins là en tant qu'ami.

En rafale, il pleure contre le torse chaud de l'australien. Ça lui fait du bien, ça le libère. D'avoir cette proximité qui lui a manqué, qu'il avait perdue. Et son cœur brisé semble se porter un petit peu mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> j'avais juste lu que Daniel s'était acheté une villa et je voulais écrire une fic dessus lol.
> 
> Ça partait d'un plot tout à fait innocent et c'est devenu quelque chose de bien plus sombre. Oups. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur une relation/tromperie. Voilà, voilà.


End file.
